New Girl in the Class
by snarkycole
Summary: It's Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda's senior year and a new girl joins the scene, throwing the social orbit off its regular course.


****

Rating: PG-13 for mild cussing.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the show _Lizzie McGuire_ or its characters, that credit goes to Disney and whoever created the show. All I own so far is the new girl.

****

Author's note: This is my first Lizzie McGuire story, so be nice. 

As you probably read in the summary, this piece of fiction take's place during Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo's senior year. I wrote this story because it just came to me one day when I was watching the show and is the result of boredom. 

You can feel free to review or not, I don't care.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seventeen year-old Lizzie McGuire walked up the steps at the front of Hillridge High School with her best friends, Miranda Sanchez and David "Gordo" Gordon.

"I can't believe this is the first day of our senior year!" said Lizzie excitedly.

"I know," said Miranda.

"It's the same as every year since 6th grade," said Gordo with camcorder in hand. "Filled with the same mindless trend followers that think they're better than everyone else."

"Oh, come on Gordo," said Lizzie as they walked through the main doors and made their way towards their lockers (Miranda and Lizzie shared one and Gordo's was right next to theirs.) "Can't you be positive today?"

"Yeah Gordo," said Miranda. "This is our SENIOR YEAR, baby!"

"Fine, I will try to be positive," said Gordo, semi-cheerful.

"That's the spirit!" said Lizzie.

Gordo filmed his surroundings, showing the chaos that was the first day of school. As Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo approached their lockers, they noticed a new unfamiliar face. Granted there were a few students that the trio wasn't familiar with, but they still could recognize the unknown from the new students. Gordo pointed the camera at the new girl and zoomed it in for a closer look. In the screen, you could see the right side profile of the girl. She was also about seventeen and looked a little Asian, had dark brown hair that was in a high ponytail, an eyebrow piercing in her right eyebrow, and was about 5'8". She was wearing a purple tank top, a dark denim knee-length skirt, and black combat boots that went about six inches below her knees.

They continued to walk to their lockers, which were across the hall and about 10 ft away. When they got to their lockers Lizzie leaned over to Gordo and Miranda.

"Who's that?" whispered Lizzie.

"Well, she's obviously a senior since her locker is in senior hall," said Gordo.

"Very observant Gordo," said Lizzie sarcastically.

"Oh, I think that's the new girl, I think her name is Percilla or something. Her family just moved here a couple days ago from Ohio or something," recollected Miranda.

"Wow Miranda, usually your info is more thorough," said Lizzie.

"What can I say, it was summer," shrugged Miranda.

"Maybe we should befriend her before Kate and company sink their evil fake, manicured claws into her," suggested Lizzie.

"Good idea," smiled Miranda.

Lizzie shut her and Miranda's locker, as did Gordo his, and the three of them started to walk towards the new girl to get aquatinted, but they were beat by Kate Sanders and five of her cheerleader friends. The trio stood nearby to listen in.

"Hi, I'm Kate Sanders, head cheerleader," said Kate.

"Hello," said the new girl pleasantly.

"And you are?" asked Kate in that snooty tune she uses all too often.

"Like she really cares," Lizzie whispered to Miranda.

"I'm 'the new girl'," joked the new girl.

"I know that," said an irritated Kate. "What's your real name?"

"What does it matter? I mean, not to be rude or anything, but you'll just refer to me as 'the new girl' for about the first month when you finally decide to maybe start calling me by my first name," said the new girl. "And if you will please excuse me, I must get to my first class. It was nice meeting you, head cheerleaderand friends."

And with that, the new girl picked up her dark blue LEI messenger bag and then started to walk away.

"See if you get to be on the squad!" yelled Kate.

The new girl was only a few feet away when turned around to face Kate and friends again.

"Oh no," said the new girl in mock disappointment. "Now how am I ever going to get the chance to jump up and down, shaking my pom-poms, cheering for a bunch of football players?"  
The new girl rolled her eyes.

"Please, like I care that I don't make the squad, even if I'm probably better then all of you. I'd much rather be playing a sport than cheering for one. Now if you don't mind, I have a class to get to."  
The new girl turned around leaving a flabbergasted Kate and her friends.

Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo just chuckled to themselves.

"Well that's a first," said Gordo. "Usually new girls are happy to join the Kate cult."

"Yeah," said Lizzie.

The warning bell rang, making some teens scatter from the hall.

"So tell me again, what do we have first period?" asked Miranda.

"We all have AP Chemistry," said Gordo.

"And tell me again why we forecasted AP Chemistry?"

"Because it will look good on our college applications," said Lizzie.

"Right."

"Come on guys, let's go before we're late," said Gordo.

As they walked down the hall, Gordo put his camera in his bag so no teacher would confiscate it. Soon, Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda arrived to their first period class. They go inside the room to see most of the class was already there.

"Oh my God," squealed Lizzie quietly to Miranda. "Ethan Craft is in here!"

"What's Ethan doing in here?" said Gordo. "This is ADVANCED placement chemistry. A plant has more intelligence than him."

"Gordo, be quiet," said Miranda.

"Fine," sighed Gordo.

He looked around the room to see who else was in the class, and stopped when his eyes fell onto the new girl. She was sitting at one of the lab tables on the other side of the room with her elbow resting on the desk and her chin propped on her hand.

"Look that new girl is in here," said Gordo.

"Wow," said Lizzie unenthusiastically. She turns to Miranda. "Come on Miranda let's get those seats near by Ethan before someone else does."

"Alright," said Miranda.

As Miranda and Lizzie started to walk towards Ethan, the bell rang. Gordo shrugged his shoulders and followed his best friends in the direction they were going. Lizzie and Miranda sat at the table behind Ethan and Gordo sat behind Miranda and Lizzie.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Eide," said their chemistry teacher right after the trio took their seat. "And welcome to Advanced Placement Chemistry. If you feel this is the wrong class for you, you can see your counselor, on your own free time. The first thing we will do is get together with lab partners. Now since I think you guys must be responsible students to be in this class, I will let you choose your own. But if at any time I think you and your partner should not be paired, then I will assign you to new ones. Remember students, life is full of paths, make sure you choose the right one. You may choose your partners now, but please do so in an orderly fashion."

With that, many of the students paired up. In an unspoken agreement, Lizzie and Miranda partnered up, but both secretly wished that they were partnered with Ethan. They watched the back of Ethan's head as it turns to look at the other side of the room and saw him get up from his seat and walk towards the new girl.

At the same time, Gordo got up from his seat behind Lizzie and Miranda and walked to the new girl who seemed to have no partner. At the same time Ethan and Gordo found themselves in front of her. The guys gave each other the one look, trying to get the other to back off. The girl looked up at the to guys and gave them a once over with her sparkling greenish-blue eyes.

"Can I help you two?" asked the new girl.

"Yes, new girl," said Ethan. "I was looking for a partner, and I saw that you were all alone, so I'd thought I'd give you the pleasure of my company."

"Lucky me," said the new girl in a sarcastic, peppy voice. She turned to the Gordo. "Were you thinking the same thing?"

"Actually, I was thinking of having the pleasure of your company," smiled Gordo.

The new girl smiled back.

"Hey dude," said Ethan to Gordo. "I know what you're trying to do, but I was here first, so scram."

"Scram? What is it, the 50's?" asked Gordo.

"We've known Ethan forever and all of a sudden new girl gets all of his attention?" comments Miranda to Lizzie.

"Unfair," replies Lizzie.

Gordo and Ethan got in each other's faces.

"Uh oh, look like the guys are going to fight," said Miranda.

"We better go stop them," said Lizzie.

Lizzie and Miranda got up from their seats to try to calm the guys down, but new girl beat them.

"Look guys," said the new girl. "How about you first tell me your names?"

"I'm Ethan Craft."

"David Gordon, but my friends call me Gordo."

"Alright Ethan and Gordo, now that I know your names, you can proceed to fight."

Both the boys gave her a strange look.

"Kidding," said the new girl. "Okay, here's the deal. I want to get a good grade in this class, and I don't want a partner who's a slacker. Understood?"

Both guys nodded their heads.

"Good. Now, are you both sure you still want to be partners with me?"

The guys nodded their heads in a yes again.

"Alright, then each of you please tell me why you decided to walk over to me and try to be my partner."

"Well, I look good, you look good, so I thought we could look good together," said Ethan seriously.

The new girl forced herself not to roll her eyes and laugh in Ethan's face.

"Gordo?"

"Well, I saw you and thought to myself, 'She looks like someone interesting.' So I thought you'd be a great lab partner," said Gordo with a confidence he didn't know he had.

The new girl gave Gordo another smile.

"Well, after much consideration. Ethan," the new girl started, making Ethan smile happily and Gordo lose hope. "You seem like anice person, however" 

Ethan's smile faded while one on Gordo's face appeared.

"I'm going to have to choose Gordo."

"Gordo?"

"Yes Ethan, I said Gordo. But maybe we could 'look good together' some other time."

Ethan scowled and sauntered away to find another partner.

"It's nice to meet you, Gordo," said the new girl as she extended her hand. "I'm Drusilla Windsor, but you can call me Dru."

Gordo took Dru's hand.

"Hi Dru. Nice to meet you, too. Welcome to Hillridge High."

"Thanks."

"So why did you pick me?"

Dru smiled at Gordo.

"Well, it was simple. You seemed smarter, nicer, and less conceited than Mr. 'let's look good together.'"

"Thanks."

"So Gordo, who are the two girls you walked in here with?"

"Oh. They're Miranda and Lizzie. They're my best buds."

"Two girl best friends? You're not gay are you?"

"What?! No," sputtered Gordo.

"Relax Gordo, I was just kidding," laughed Dru. "Sorry, bad joke."

"No, it wasn't that bad, you just said it so serious I almost believed you were."

"Sorry, again."

"No problem."  
"So Gordo, how are you at chemistry?"

"Pretty good," replied Gordo. "You?"

"I'm alright. I got a B last year in regular chemistry."

Before either of them could say anything more, the teacher began to speak.

"Now, right now I am handing out an overview of what we will learn this year, the rules of the lab room, and other things pertaining to this class," said Mr. Eide.

The whole period Mr. Eide discussed the things on the papers, and managed to finish them before the bell rang.

"So, what do you have next?" Gordo asked Dru as they walked out of the classroom.

Dru glanced down at her schedule.

"I have Acapella Choir," replied Dru.

"Oh, my friend Miranda has that," said Gordo. "Hey Miranda!"

Miranda was a few yards ahead of Gordo and Dru with Lizzie. She turned around and faced them.

"What?"

"You have Acapella next, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, Dru has it too, and I was wondering if you could walk with her there."

"Dru?"

"That'd be me," said Dru as she raised her hand. "Nice to meet you Miranda."  
"Yeah, same."

"Well, I better be get going to class," said Gordo. "Maybe I'll see you at lunch?"

"Okay, bye," said Dru.

"Bye Gordo," said Miranda and Lizzie.

Dru walked with Miranda and Lizzie down the hall.

"You're Lizzie right?" asked Dru.

"Yeah."

"I like your shoes, where did you get them?"

"Cathy Jean."

"Cool."

"Well, I this is my stop, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Lizzie," said Miranda.

"Bye," said Dru.

Lizzie left Miranda and Dru, and they continued to walk down the hall until they got to a stairwell. They walked upstairs to the second floor, turned right, then shortly thereafter reached the choir room. They went through the doors and found that most of the class was already seated in a chair, talking amongst themselves. The bell rang, and Dru and Miranda sat in seats next to each other as a plump, cheery woman in her late 40's stood in front of the class and started to talk.

"Hello, for those of you who don't know, I am Ms. Harold," said the director. "Now, as you are probably aware, the first week each person will take turn singing a prepared piece of his or her choice to see exactly where their vocal range is at."

"Prepared piece?" squeaked Dru.

The class looked over at Dru.

"Is there a problem Miss" asked Ms. Harold, trying to get Dru's name out of her.

"Windsor. Drusilla Windsor."

"Okay, Miss Windsor. Do you have a problem with my request?"

"No, I just wasn't fully aware of that requirement."

"Have you not come prepared for this class, Miss Windsor?"

"No, but I'm sure I can wing it if needed be."

"Oh really? Then why don't you enlighten us by going first?"

"Okay"

Dru stood up and went to the front of the class.

"And what song will you be singing today?"

"What song would you like me to sing?" asked Dru, not trying to be rude. "I know most songs from movie musicals or Disney movies."

The class laughed, and although slightly annoyed by the teen, Ms. Harold decided to play along.

"Well, I'm a big fan of _Beauty and the Beast_. Why don't you sing the song of the same title?"

"Very well," said Dru.

"Do you want me to accompany you on piano? I'm sure I have the sheet music in my office."

"No, I can accompany myself."

Dru walked to the piano and sat on the bench. Within seconds her fingers pressed the keys of the piano and she started to playing the beginning bars of the song. Soon it was at the part where she would sing.

"Tale as old as time," Dru started to sing.

A few minutes later, Dru was done with the song, and the class and Ms. Harold was giving her a standing ovation. Well, everyone but Miranda, who was still sitting in her chair her mouth a gawk. Dru did a little curtsy while having a big grin on her face.

"You did very well Miss Windsor. You'll be a very tough act to follow," said Ms. Harold.

"Thank you," said Dru.

She walked back to her seat next to Miranda and then sat down.

"So, who wants to go next?" asked Ms. Harold

Cut to lunchtime:

Dru found herself in the àla carte line waiting to get herself a slice of pizza after sitting through French class and Trig when some cute guy she recognized from Acapella came up to here.

"Hey, you're Drusilla, right?"

"Call me Dru."  
"Okay, Dru. You did a great job today in Acapella."  
"Thanks, so did you," replied Dru, remembering his rendition of _Earth Angel_.

"Thanks. Well, I'll see you later."

"Okay."

The guy walked away, and Dru was by herself again. Soon she was at the front of the line and finally got her slice of pizza and a Coke. She turned and walked to the doors that lead outside to the school courtyard where she was told everyone ate lunch. She glanced around the courtyard and found Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda sitting at one of the round lunch tables. 

Gordo looked up and saw Dru. He waved at her to come over and so she walked to the table. 

"Hey guys," Dru said as she placed her food on the table, then sat down next to Gordo and across from Miranda.

"Hi," said Lizzie.

"Hey," said Miranda.

"Hi Dru," said Gordo. "So, Miranda tells me you did an amazing job in Acapella today."

"Well, I don't know if was amazing"

"Please, you came in there unprepared, then suddenly busted out _Beauty & the Beast,_" said Miranda. "I mean you even played the piano, without music sheets."

"I've been singing and playing the song on the piano since I first saw the movie," shrugged Dru.

"Do you take piano lessons?"

"No, I taught myself how to play."  
"Wow, that's so cool. What else can you play?" asked Lizzie.

"Basically anything. In elementary school I played the violin, in middle school I played the flute, and the beginning of high school I played the saxophone. Most recently though, I've been learning how to play the guitar."  
"Cool," said Gordo.

"Oh, Dru, I almost forgot," started Lizzie. "I was really impressed by how you handle Kate this morning."

"That annoying cheerleader? It was nothing. I could tell by how she said, 'And you are?'" Dru said almost exactly like Kate had earlier. "That she was a bitch."  
"That's for sure," said Miranda.

"Does she think she's the shit around here or something?"

"The shit?" repeated Lizzie, not totally understanding Dru's lingo.

"Yeah the shit. You know, off the hook? Basically, does she think she like the coolest person in school."

"Oh, I get it. Yeah. Ever since she got her boobs in 7th grade she seemed to think she was like the coolest person in the world."

"And I bet Ethan is the male equivalent of Kate at this school, right?"  
"Yes," replied Gordo.

"No!" Lizzie and Miranda practically shouted.

"Ethan is so much nicer than Kate," said Lizzie.

"Yeah, and smarter," added Miranda.

"In other words yes," Dru said to Gordo. Then she said to Lizzie and Miranda, "Let me guess; you two have had a crush on Ethan since, like, forever."

"No," they both said unconvincingly.

"I don't know what you two see in him. Sure, he looks good, I suppose, but he doesn't exactly seem like the brightest crayon in the box, if you know what mean."

"Ethan is smart," said Lizzie.

"Yeah, he's just feels that he doesn't have to show off how smart he is," added Miranda.

"Guys, I've seen smarter creatures at the zoo," said Gordo.

"Whatever," said Lizzie.

"So, Dru, where did you move from?" asked Miranda, changing the subject before a fight between the friends started.

"Portland, Oregon."

"What's it like?" asked Gordo.

"It's a small city. Really nice, but rains more than necessary in my opinion. You guys live here all your life?"

"Yep," replied Miranda.

"That's cool. This place is just too suburban for my taste, no offense."  
"None taken," said Gordo.

"I totally agree with you," Lizzie said to Dru. "As soon I graduate, I'm gone."  
"I feel ya," replied Dru.

"So, what other classes did you have this morning?" asked Miranda, changing the subject yet again.

"After Acapella I had English and then Theatre."

"What do you have after lunch?" asked Gordo.

"I have Economics, Trig, and then photography."

"Who do you have Trig with?" asked Lizzie.

Dru took out the folded piece of paper that was her schedule and read the name of her Trig teacher.

"Gupta."

"Oh, you have it with me."

"Cool."

Dru crumpled up her wax paper that the pizza had come with and threw it to the nearest trash can that was a few feet away. The paper made it into the open trashcan.

"Nice shot," said Gordo.

"Thanks," replied Dru.

Dru glanced at her watch and saw that the bell was going to ring soon. She stood up from the table and slung her messenger bag over her shoulder.

"Well, I've got to go to my locker then find my next class," Dru informed her three new friends. "I'll see you in Trig Lizzie. Bye guys."

"Bye," said Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo almost simultaneously.

Dru grabbed her empty pop can, turned away from the table, and then walked to a nearby recycling bin to recycle her can. Gordo, Miranda, and Lizzie watched Dru retreat, then started to talk again.

"So what do you guys think of the new girl?" Lizzie asked Gordo and Miranda.

"She's pretty cool," said Miranda.

"She's awesome," said Gordo.

"What about you Lizzie?" asked Miranda.

"She seems alright."

"Well, I better head off to my math class," said Gordo. "I'll see you guys after school."

"Okay," said Lizzie.

"Alright," said Miranda.

With that, Gordo stood up from the table, grabbed his empty paper lunch sack, and then left Miranda and Lizzie.

"I think someone likes the new girl," said Lizzie.

"Duh," replied Miranda.

"Come on, let's go to our locker before we have to go to class."

"Okay."

Finally it was Miranda and Lizzie's turn to leave the table and retreat back inside the school. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC soon. Just to let you know, I'm not sure where exactly I am going with this. If you have any ideas, suggestions, or comments, please tell me them in a review or email them to me at dreamwalkingpixie@hotmail.com. 

P.S. If I offended any cheerleaders who read this, then your oversensitive. I didn't write her comments to put down cheerleading because I know it is more than just "Rah! Rahing!" you do need a lot of athletic to be a cheerleader, well, at least to be a good cheerleader. Anyway, I hope no one took what I wrote in offense, although no one should have been offended.


End file.
